


Good Men

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [46]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 1





	Good Men

Ash rained from the sky, coating the deserted streets. All sounds were nonexistent; they were absorbed by the ash, reminding you of the gentle snow falls of your home. But you weren’t home. The Empire had taken it from you, and now they had taken your home once more.

Insomnia was burning, and you could only watch. In your hands, you held the last item tying you to your former position in the Kingsglaive: one of Nyx’s kukris. He had given it to you before he, too, was reduced to ash and cinders.

Now, as you stood looking out over the once illustrious jewel of Lucis, you couldn’t help but wonder, what was the point now? You had both homes taken from you, and both times you couldn’t do  _ anything _ to protect them. Not like Nyx had, not like your brother had. Good men had died, all for nothing.

_ What is the point anymore? _


End file.
